forever fighting
by Midnight love story
Summary: a young lady bella lives by her self after her brother leaves her to go to war, as times get harder her house gets taken over for govement purpose, will the doctor maybe catch her eye? better story in inside, please read!


I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders tighter and leaned against the old musky coloured wall, I looked at the hall across from me and studied it, there was a massive gapping crack stretching from one corner to another, Mmm I must get that fixed I thought.

War and Money thoughts suddenly popped in to my mind and I remembered how little money I had, the wall could be fixed another time, I said to myself, it doesn't need to be fixed, its fine I said to myself, trying to make myself feel better.

The fire across the wall was dyeing down in the fire place, making the room quite chilly, I wouldn't be able to put more wood on it till the morning as the wood supply would run out soon. I signed and stood up, there was no point in sitting around I had to move to keep warm.

I started to dust the benches that had already been dusted at least twice today at the lack of things to do. I stared around at the house, by now I had closed off the second and third floor, leaving the first floor which had a simple kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. I didn't bother with the bedroom, I barely slept any way.

I had closed of all the other rooms due to the fact that the small fire down here couldn't keep the whole house warm, and I would have had to get more wood to go in the up stairs fire places and wood was extremely expensive.

There was one last room that I hadn't closed off downstairs and that was my brother's office. I walked into it and looked around; it was how he had left it before he had headed out, there were books and pens laying around, paper and an assortment of other things lay around as well. The pail crusty green walls, the black leather chair, right down to the simplest thing such as his favorite pen that I had bought him when I was younger, I could remember it all.

I walked to the chair and sat down. I scanned over the list of books in the book case, there were my books, pride and prejudice, black beauty, four fires and gone with the wind alongside his. I rested my head against the chair taking a deep breath.

I came to a decision then that I would never give up, I will be alright. I jumped up at that and went to the book shelf, pulling gout a few of my much read favorites. I then looked around the room one last time, grabbed the keys and locked the door, the fire didn't need this room as well to keep warm. That was the hardest room I had, had to close.

I walked into the tiny kitchen and looked around, I was hungry, I knew there wouldn't be any food but when ever I was hungry I always had a slight hope that there would be food, looking around showed my stomach that there wasn't any food and to stop growling.

I looked around, I may as well head into town and get my daily ration of bread, and thanks to the war getting closer the rations have gotten smaller and smaller. I grabbed another cloak and wrapped that over my starved body and headed into the town, the hard 4km into town every day nearly killed me.

When I finally got in to town I got many glances from people, they knew I had slept with the officer; I didn't know that he was only doing it out of self need, why couldn't people see that?

_(Flashback)_

I walk slowly into the office, trying to keep calm, this office I went to so often I could nearly name every body that worked there and what shifts they did. This was the place where you found out if your loved ones had found death at war; I shivered, thinking about it made me feel sick.

I waited in line as the line grew shorter and shorter; eventually I got to the cracked desk. The guy that sat behind it was going bald and looked tired. "Name" he said basically nearly growling, "Isabella, Isabella Swan" he typed something into the computer that badly needed some repairs. "Person wanted" he asked in a dull tone. "Jacob Black?" I said more like a question then stating something, he wasn't my really brother he was adopted but to me he would always be my brother.

The man glanced at me, properly at the different last names and then typed in something onto the computer, "sorry nothing in here, but I cant do a full search due to the different last names" he stated, "but he is my brother, he was adopted, we have.. " "Sorry lady, but no same last name, no search" he said, "but..." I was rudely interrupted by "NEXT" the next person came up and shoved me out of the way, stumbling backwards, I fell with a thump on to the rough ground, cutting my hand as it went down to brace myself, I winced and went to rise.

When suddenly a hand came out and grabbed mine, pulling me to my feet. I looked up to see a greasy looking face, with dark oily hair a fat belly, this man obviously wasn't troubled by the war. "Hello, I'm Tyler, the town's officer" he said not letting my eyes drop. "Hello sir" I said gently taking my arm away from his.

"I heard you talking to that man over there about that guy, Jacob you said?" I nodded curious about where this was going, he lent into my ear and I had the urge to pull away but I resisted, if this man could tell me about Jacob I would have to hold still.

"I know where Jacob is, and I could get him out" I stepped back and stared at this man, was this a joke? His face was serious. "Where is he?" I asked, the man smiled sickly at me that put me at unease, he grabbed my arm and dragged me along out to the back door, along the back streets we went, till we came across the country prison.

I tried to pull away but he grabbed not making a sound even at my protest, he lead my into a cell where in the middle of the floor lay a man, he looked starved and fleas ran freely over his body.

I held my breath in disgust, I didn't dare go near this man, he would be covered in disease I wanted to help him but the way he looked it was obviously he was along way from any thing that would actually save him now, he was another victim of war.

I stared at Tyler, what had this go to do with Jacob, I stared at Tyler in confusion, with out taking his eyes off me he said, "do you want Jacob to end like this, disease written man, I could help you but you would have to do something for me" I looked at him, I had a very bad feeling that I knew what he wanted.

He continued, "I could easily get the money for him to be released, bu-"I interrupted him then, "what you mean released, he is fighting at war?" "ah no that is where you are wrong, he has been taken prisoner for trying to escape the Government" my mouth flew open, Jacob would never try and get out of fighting, he had been the one that had gone with out complaint saying that it was his duty to keep me safe, would he really try and run?

Things didn't match up, I didn't care I just wanted Jacob," tears welled into my eyes, I took a deep breath and pushed them back, tears wont do anything, "what is it you want?" I croaked. "I think you already know what I want Isabella" he said advancing on me.

I left the jail feeling dirty and grimy, I used my whole week's worth of water trying to feel clean, and I still felt dirty. I had to go back to him every week, he said that the more I had sex with him, the quicker Jacob could come home, I was stupid.

(End of flash back)

I knew now that sleeping with him was stupid, sleeping with him didn't save my brother, I later found out that this man had never even heard of my brother till that day and he was just using me for release.

I had lost my virginity to a random man that I now hated, great. I thought of this as I walked through the town, I felt alone. I heard some one mutter slut under there breathe, I felt my cheeks go red, and my eyes prickle, I would never get use to being called that.

I walked to the bread shop, with my voucher and got my bread, I got many stares. The baker that sold it to me dropped it on the ground and then picked it up and put it in a bag for me, she smiled sickly at me, I looked at her name tag, 'Jessica' I read, I knew now to avoid this person. I gave her my voucher and walked out. As I walked out I noticed a poster on the wall, it read:

_Houses under control,_

_All houses not having paid taxes or reach the high enough size will be turned in to houses for multiple peoples, or helping for war time services. Please be prepared to remove all belongings from your house if requested with no complaint. _

_Signed the major. _

Under Neath there was a fancy signature, I suddenly had a very bad gut feeling, my house was one of the biggest in the area, and I was sharing it with no one.

My house would be next. I picked up my skirt and ran through the town, causing even more stares, I was now not only the village slut but now not a lady for running, everybody hated me, why not make it more.

I was puffing by the time I got to my house, I had to find a way to stop them, they were not going to take my home it was the last thing I had left. When I got home I found a note on my door.

_This house has been commissioned to be used for the government's purpose, either evacuate or speak to the person taking your house, in this sake it will be Dr Cullen. They will be here to this evening at 7 pm to expect the house._

I groaned, not only had I got no friends now I had some stupid doctor invading my house. I raced inside and grabbed one object that was extremely important to me, a small box with notes in them, they were from Jacob before he disappeared.

I went to the back of the yard and buried it, it was hard as the soil was like rock, why did the soil have to be hard, and it was already hard enough. I buried it and raced inside. I curled up in a ball against the couch in the living room and drifted into a weird sleep.

I later awoke to the sound of voices at the door, I jumped up and raced out to see a man standing at the door, he was extremely handsome. He had golden hair and looked strong yet skinny. Eh was pail but was attractive.

"wh.h..At...at are you doing here?" I stammered, he looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I am here to look at the house" he said trying to get inside, I stood my ground and didn't let him in. "your doctor Cullen, aren't you?" I asked, he looked at me, "no I am not, I am looking at this house for him though, now if you could just move" he said trying to walk in,

I crossed me arms, "fuck off" I said, that got him, he looked extremely surprised, "now that's not a way to talk, young lady" he said, I stared at him and glared. "Go away" he looked at me, and pushed his way inside, why the heck did he have to be so strong.

He walked in and looked around, "this will do" he muttered under his breath. I glared at his back, "go away" I said again, he turned and looked at me, "do you want to be allowed to live here of not?" he asked ignoring my complaints, "I live here so of course I want to live here, with out you and your weird, home abusers."

He stared at me, and wrote something on a piece of paper, he looked at me one last time, "do you have attic rooms here?" he asked, and I looked at him, why would he ask that? I nodded, "well if you want to stay here pick one of the rooms and move all the stuff you want up there as everything else will be burnt" my jaw dropped open, how could he say that,

I was about to come back with a rude comment when suddenly he walked out and left calling over his shoulder that I better not take more then one, if I did I would be kicked out.

I watched as he left, standing at the door I felt completely deflated, this was going to be harder to prevent then I thought.


End file.
